The Magic of Jane Eyre
by IServe4LIfe
Summary: What if Jane Eyre had powers that Mr. Rochester described? If Jane was an enchantress, would the story play out differently? How would their love story be told? (I do not own any of the characters, that honor belongs to Charlotte Bronte). Rated T for now. Jane/Rochester
1. Chapter 1

Staring out the window, longing to go outside

It was typical English weather for early spring; cloudy with a gentle fog rolling on the ground, coming from the woods across the way. Perfect weather for mysticism.

Jane had been at Thornfield for three months teaching Adele. There has been much progress in the little girl since Jane started, increased focus and understanding of basic English and arithmetic, much better since the day she arrived. Jane had put all her time and energy into her little pupil because she could see Adele's potential. And from the looks of the situation, no one saw the potential but her. The lack of attentiveness in properly raising Adele into an accomplished woman was evident. Not to blame the workers, for Adele was not their child, but from whoever was in charge of her; and from what Jane had collected was Adele's benefactor. Jane could see her own situation through the eyes of Adele, no one really caring who she would become. Jane's passion from her youth came back in the form of teaching, teaching this little girl about everything she knew.

Adele, in Jane's eyes, had improved through leaps and bounds; comforting Jane that she knows what she's doing with basic school learning. Soon Jane would teach Adele about the Earth, but at the right moment. She decided to give Adele, and herself, a holiday as a reward for her progress.

Jane stood in the room they use as their classroom, a big observation room with massive windows that touch the ceiling, down to Miss Eyre's waist. One could view the entire front property of Thornfield from here and the sky above. Perfect at night to view the stars and constellations. Looking through one of the windows, Jane longs to go outside, to venture into the woods, to be with nature. But what excuse could she give?

Mrs. Fairfax came into the room. Jane turned her gaze to meet hers. Her dress bustling intensely as she came closer to Jane. Mrs. Fairfax dressed as a more of a refined servant, black dress but with appropriate decorative pattern to signal her status slightly above the rest of the house servants. Her wardrobe was that of an older generation. Jane wore a simple frock of solid grey with slight white lace underneath her dress that poked through at the neckline and at the end of her sleeves. Appropriate attire for a governess.

"Will Adele not have any lessons today?" the elderly lady inquired.

"We decided to have a rest today. Too much focus can cause the mind to wonder. She has done very well that I determined that a holiday would be best a reward for her achievements."

"Very well. I have noticed myself that Adele has improved dramatically during the short time you've been here, Miss Eyre. I must say, there must be some allurement about you to keep Adele so focused that she wishes to learn. I'm glad that you came. But what now will you do on this day?"

Jane thanked Mrs. Fairfax for her praise on her teaching and her pupil then turned back towards the window. Her being desired to be outside, walking on the path towards the woods, the village, anywhere to be with the elements.

"I have not decided yet. There is just so many opportunities I just cannot seem to decide."

Sensing Miss Eyre's desire as if a spirit was telling her plainly, Mrs. Fairfax came up with a suggestion, "Well if you don't mind, would you be so kind as to take this letter of mine down to the village to post? I would voyage myself but, alas, unfortunate drama has occurred among the housemaids that I must address soon."

Jane enthusiastically agreed to post Mrs. Fairfax's letter for her; and was happy that Mrs. Fairfax could be convinced so easily without notice. They both departed the room, each attending to their separate destinations.


	2. Chapter 2

Jane walked over the small bridge above the stream that was on Thornfield's property. The air was nice and crisp. She could almost see her own breath. Jane was coming up to the edge of the woods. The path she was following turned to the left, to go around the woods' entrance, but Jane had other plans. She needed to give her thanks for her new occupation because, since coming to Thornfield, she was unable to do so earlier.

Jane's love to nature started when she was young, living at Gateshead. She would sneak off to go outside to hide from her terrible aunt and cousins. Escaping to nature, even if she was only a few steps away from the house, gave her a feeling of freedom. Nature let her be herself without ridicule and violence. She felt powerful when she could connect to the Earth. It was as though her spirit and the Earth's spirit became one. Jane Eyre considers the Earth as her true parent.

Jane read all she could about the supernatural aspects of the Earth based on the Gaelic books her Uncle Reed had in his library. She had to do this in secret because, although her aunt did not act like a loving Christian, she was very pious in her faith and would punish her, possibly throwing her out in the streets in total abandonment, if Aunt Reed knew Jane place her faith in nature alone. For her Aunt Reed would consider her a witch; which would be damaging to her reputation if found out.

Jane devoured the information from the books almost as if they were pure scripture. She understood that the Earth had feelings and was just. Jane believed it was nature that convinced her aunt to send her off to Lowood, to escape the wrath of her cousin, Master John Reed. His constant torment on her took her to her breaking point that one midnight; Jane escaped outside to give her plea of salvation.

The moon was full that night and the stars shown bright. Jane walked into Gateshead forest, into a slight clearing, and pleaded for freedom from her relatives. She bent down on her knees and; with her elbows sitting upon a small boulder, hands clasped together as if she was praying, Jane looked towards the sky and cried. As soon as her passion subsided, a small wind cane through and rustled the leaves of the trees. Jane looked around her and thought she was something moving through the woods. She slowly stood up from where she was, keeping an eye on the direction where she believes there was movement. In what seemed impossible, a small glowing orb appeared behind a tree and slowly danced its way towards young Jane, bobbing up and down in the air, but not too high, about at the level of Jane's chest. It stopped a few feet in front of Jane but continued to bob up and down in the air.

Jane, unable to speak or move before as the orb traveled towards her because of a mixture of fear and curiosity, felt a sense of courage come over her and she dared to ask,

"Will you be the one to rescue me?"

The orb dramatically answered yes by floating higher then falling lower before returning back to the middle.

"Will I ever leave this place?" Jane pleaded.

The orb answered again the same was as it did before.

"Will I leave it forever?"

The orb shot to the left then the far right before going back to its original spot. Jane took that as a no.

Soon other orbs of different colors and sizes appeared from behind the trees of the woods, a crescendo of dance developed around her as the orbs rose and fell in different heights. What joy is this? What magic was Jane experiencing? Was this nature telling Jane that she is with her? Jane felt safe in the mist of this great wonder swirling around her. But as soon as the orbs appeared, they vanished.

Bewildered, Jane spun around and around to look for the orbs but they were no longer there. A bird sung off in the distance, indicating that morning was soon approaching. Jane quickly found her way out of the woods, looked over herself to make sure no part of the woods decided to attach itself to her garments, then snuck back quietly inside of Gateshead.

The next day, events unfolded to where her Aunt Reed arranged Jane to go to Lowood school; moving out of Gateshead. Jane couldn't believe the news! Yes, Lowood school was not ideal because of Mr. Brocklehurst and the piousness about himself that put Jane on edge. Why, just within seconds of meeting her, Mr. Brocklehurst took to believe the words of her Aunt Reed and deemed her a liar; not a great start, indeed. But it was only last night that she made her plea to nature; did nature hear her cry? This had to be its doing and she would forever be indebted and grateful.

Returning back from her memories, Jane smiled. She remembered her eight-year-old self go back that night, into the woods, to give thanks for what transpired, even though no orbs came back to greet her. That was her first encounter and of her favorites. As Jane continued to walk deeper into Thornfield's woods, she looked for an appropriate clearing to give her thanks for this new chapter in her life. Nature had changed her life before and she believes nature is doing it again.

Little to her knowledge, Jane saw that the path that she was previously on actually does cross through the woods. She approached the clearing that the path created, looked both ways to make sure no travelers were coming towards her direction, and decided that this spot would do. Jane began her routine that she knew all too well.

As Jane started to dance, the wind began to pick up around her, leaves rustling on the trees, and dust swirling up in the air. Jane started to feel the Earth's energy as she danced. She knew nature was accepting her thanks.

Jane continued until she heard something unfamiliar. As she was spinning, she heard off into the distance what sounded like a dog, barking loudly, as if it was trying to attack. Jane slowed down and attempted to look for the source. The fog that graced the forest's floor made it nearly impossible for her to see anything. The bark came closer and she could now hear the steps that the dog created, sounding as though it was running towards her. Within the Gaelic stories that Jane read as a child there was one story of a giant dog, the Gytrash, that would lead travelers astray from their path and would possibly devour them. Jane became frightened as the sound of the dog drew near. Was this nature being upset with her for waiting so long?

Soon a great dog, which had a black and white shaggy, long coat appeared from the fog. Jane moved off the path as the dog past. Apparently the dog did not want nor cared about her for it continued on its way, not even looking at her direction. As soon as Jane pried her eyes off the dog, a horse arose galloping so close to her that Jane had to jump to the side.

 **Stop!** Jane inwardly shouted

As soon as she did, the horse, and its rider, slipped on an ice covered rock that was hidden on the path. The fall was disastrous as the horse fell on top of its rider's side. In a quick moment, Jane knew the rider would be hurt but how bad?

 **What have I done?**


	3. Chapter 3

The horse kicked frantically around in order to maneuver its body to stand back upright again. One of the kicks almost collided with the rider, had not the rider, himself, rolled over onto his stomach at the right moment. Jane watched on during this transaction, giving silent thanks to Earth that the rider had not acquired additional injuries.

The gentleman, which Jane asset based on the articles of clothing, pushed himself up with his arms and balanced himself with more focus on his left leg than his right. He then hobbled over to the nearest object that he could sit on: a stump of a tree that had fallen over many moons ago that was on the side of the path, opposite of where she stood; himself cursing along the way.

"Are you injured, sir?" Jane asked in desperation, feeling guilty that she caused this man's pain. Jane walked closer to the gentleman to attempt to offer her help.

"Stand aside!" the rider barked.

"I can fetch help, sir. I was on my way to the village, perhaps I can acquire more help from there?"

"I have no broken bones. It feels as though it is a sprain." He spoke, giving deep breaths while closing his eyes, not letting Jane know how much pain he really was in.

"I shall stay with you until you can mount your horse, at least."

The gentleman finally opened his eyes and looked sternly at Jane.

"You should be at home! You're not but less than twenty. Where do you come from?" he asked abruptly.

"Thornfield Hall. I was on my way to post a letter, sir."

"Thornfield?"

"Yes sir, I am the governess."

"Oh yes, the governess." the gentleman sighed in relief.

 **How does he know about me?**

"Come here and excuse me. Out of necessity, it compels me to make you useful." He reached out his right arm, indicating Jane to come over.

This man was very tall and had an athletic built to him. Jane's small, petite frame was no match to his.

 **Give me strength to help**

The touch of this man gave Jane a surge of energy and sensation that she had never felt before. Who was this man? He did not look but less than five and thirty. He was not overly attractive, granted his athletic frame and his stern face was not disagreeable either. His eyes, though, is what Jane could not comprehend. They were a fierce blue that were strict but longing. There was a power upon the gaze that seemed to find Jane's innermost being every time her and his eyes met. She felt a pull to this stranger.

Jane guided the injured man over to his horse. The rider grabbed hold of the saddle and, with pure strength of his arms, threw himself upright, mounting his horse again. Jane was in awe of this man in the few short moments of meeting him.

"Stand aside. Only one person should have injuries from this horse today. Thank you for your help. Quickly now, post your letter. It shall be dark soon. You never know what spirits could be in these woods."

Jane watched on as the rider and his horse pushed on and disappeared into the mist. She was still staring out into the direction the man had gone until a gentle breeze brought her back into reality. How long had she been out here? She must hurry to post the letter and get back to Thornfield before Mrs. Fairfax notices.

While walking briskly towards the village, Jane had many thoughts running through her head.

 **Did he see me dance?**

 **Is he more injured than what he put on?**

 **Earth, who was this man?**

 **Why do I have a strange feeling towards him?**

Nature gave no reply as Jane posted her letter and made her way back to Thornfield.

_ Rochester's POV_

 **Who was that creature?**

Rochester pushed Mesrour faster towards Thornfield; his right ankle throbbing with pain. Pilot barked in delight of the increased speed the horse was producing and the sight of his home getting nearer. Mr. Rochester's mind should have been on his ankle but rested on the mysterious young woman he encountered in the woods; Adele's supposed governess.

She was not overly beautiful in his eyes but there was something in her air and manner that made him drawn to her. As though, in the short acquaintance of meeting each other, she had put a spell on him. The affect that young woman is producing in him made Rochester nervous, for no woman has ever made him feel this way on a first encounter. Who was she?

Her petite frame, her young face, even her voice lingered in his mind. He kept replaying the past event over and over; obsessed on the young woman. Rochester felt a surge of energy and sensation every time he thought of her. Even his physicality was starting to react.

 **What has she done to me?**

 **I must know her**

Yes, possibly knowing her more could subside these feelings because he could find out that she's just a young lass who needed an occupation but is not entirely qualified enough for the position. He figured he would speak to Adele to determined her progress. As for the creature, he must see and speak with her tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

**This entry will be much longer than usual due to the fact that I haven't updated in a while. I guess you can say, this is me making it up to all my readers who had to wait. I thank you all who have left a review and/or following my story. It gives me great pleasure in knowing that readers, like yourselves, are enjoying my spin of a wonderful classic. I've changed the style of each POV because, reading back on my previous chapters, they weren't true POVs. Hopefully you'll like this new writing style. Please enjoy this new chapter.**

Jane's POV

I pushed open the wooden door of the servant's entrance of Thornfield. My mind was still encompassed on the man I met on the path, as I passed through short hallways leading towards the parlor. My thoughts focusing on the man's face, his voice, even his body. As I stepped into the parlor, I noticed a dog, a rather large dog, laying by the fire. It looked like the same dog I saw on the path: black and white coat that was long and shaggy.

"Pilot?"

The dog's head perked up and looked right at me.

"Where have you been?" Mrs. Fairfax exclaimed as she quickly shuffled through another door on the opposite side of the room. Her face looked flustered, as if she had been caught having an un-kept room.

"We are all in an uproar! Mr. Rochester has decided to come home without any noticed once again and he is very badly injured. Said something about falling off of his horse from ice on the path. Anyway, he wants to see you as soon as possible."

"Me?"

"Oh yes, dear! He wants to meet you and go over Adele's progress. Just put on what you have that's best."

"But all my dresses look the same."

"Then try to make one of them look nicer. We all dress our best when we need to speak to the Master of the house."

Mrs. Fairfax then rushed out of the room to finish more preparations. My mind was going a thousand miles a minute.

 **Could it have been Mr. Rochester that I have met on the road?**

 **It could not have been; the master is probably much older than that gentleman.**

 **But the dog!**

 **What dress to wear?**

 **They are really all the same**

 **What was the chant that I learned in Uncle Reed's book?**

Quickly, I went upstairs to change. I pulled one of my plain governess dress', laid it out upon my bed, and spoke an old Gaelic chant over it. A small mist appeared over the dress, then encompassed it. The dress floated slightly above the bed as the mist grew thicker. After a moment, the dress gently laid back on the bed and shown that the light grey color turned into a subdued lavender with small flower stitching throughout. The dress' opening changed from a simple square to a v-shaped that would go from my shoulders down towards the middle of my chest. I put the dress on and even I would admit, I looked pretty in the dress. Still governess approved, of course.

I then started my journey towards Mr. Rochester's study.

 **What if he recognizes me from the path?**

 **What if he hates me?**

 **What if he disapproves of Adele's progress?**

 **What if he dismisses me?**

My thoughts were starting to overwhelm me as I reached the study. I turned the handle, took a deep breath, and made my way inside the room.

Rochester's POV

I sat in my chair by the fire, back towards the door. I have been with Adele for about half an hour asking questions to determine her progress. I have noticed that she has much improved; which I did not think was possible. I then leaned back in my chair and stared at the fire before me.

 **When is she coming?**

 **What is taking her so long?**

 **Is she still out there?**

Frustrated, I started to glared at the fire in the fireplace. I could not help but think it poetic: my thoughts consumed on the mysterious girl just as the fire before me consumed the logs beneath it. After having many women in my life, none has caused me this much captivation within minutes of introduction, if one could call it an introduction.

Patience wearing thin, I was about to vociferate Mrs. Fairfax about what was the meaning of the new governess' delay when the sound of the door opening cause me to be silent.

The atmosphere in the room shifted; as if it was more pleasant, happy even, to be in this room that was once tense from my presence. I knew Miss Eyre entered without turning around and looking. My breathing quickened, my palms started to become weak, even my ankle's pain subsided to a slight throbbing instead of the constant daggers I was feeling after the fall. For the first moment, I did not know what to say.

Luckily, Adele caught a glimpse of her, jumped up in delight, and ran over to me to inform me that her governess, "Miss Eyre", has arrived.

"Tell her to take a seat" I barked loud enough so that Miss Eyre could hear.

I watched her cross over to the over side of the study to sit on the chair opposite of me. Watching her walk, no glide, across the room made me go mad with thoughts.

 **She looks very young. She cannot be more than twenty.**

 **Her posture is perfect.**

 **She smells like lavender. I think I will tell my gardener to plant more lavender in the garden.**

 **She looks too thin. My servants better be treating her with respect.**

 **The back of her body is very acceptable**

 **Even when she sits down her posture is perfect, almost uptight. Where does she come from?**

 **Her eyes again, so enchanting.**

 **She must be a witch; I cannot stop staring at her.**

I could feel my eyes were starting to travel down from Miss Eyre's face towards her chest where her dress began; which I noted actually made Miss Eyre look quite pretty, when Mrs. Fairfax interrupted with the serving of tea.

"Miss Eyre, would you be so kind as to serve Mr. Rochester his tea? I would entrust Adele but being that she is overrun by excitement, I am afraid she might spill its contents."

I gave Mrs. Fairfax a mental thanks as Miss Eyre stood up from her seat and walked over to retrieve my tea. My ankle, now wrapped and bandage thanks to the physician Mr. Carter, began to pick up the intensity of pain. Tea would do me no good now, brandy would be better. But I dare not speak in fear that Miss Eyre would not come over. I could not take my eyes off of her and her lavender dress. She started to look really lovely in that dress. When Miss Eyre turned towards me, I quickly averted my eyes so she would not notice me gazing at her.

 **I must be indifferent towards her so that others would not suspect anything inappropriate.**

 **By god, I just met her! What is wrong with me?**

Miss Eyre walked over and half bowed in order for me to properly grab the tea from her hands so I would not spill it. As I was obtaining my tea from her grasp, I looked in my peripheral vision and saw the top of her dress and the cleavage of her breasts. My heart quickened at the wonderful slight.

 **I want her.**

Thankfully, Miss Eyre did not seem to noticed what had transpired for she then walked back to Mrs. Fairfax to retrieve her tea and then sat down in her chair across from me. So many images, too many inappropriate images, flooded my mind about this young woman sitting across from me. I placed my hands and tea down in my lap so that unnecessary attention would not happen.

 **I need to think of unpleasant things**

Jane's POV

Sipping on my tea, I tried calming my nerves. Looking at Mr. Rochester, he was not attractive according to the fashions of society. His black hair and eyes, broad shoulders, athletic built, and his tall height; which I remember from our previous encounter, does not fit the profile of the wanted picture of a Greek god that higher society deems as 'perfection'. To be; however, more in his presence, the more favorable he became in my eyes.

 **I must not think of my employer in an inappropriate way.**

 **We are in too different circles. It would just not do.**

I began to fidget and cast my eyes down towards the rug on the ground. It is very overwhelming when you know that your employer is staring at you, inspecting you.

 **He must think me incapable for my job.**

Adele came beaming over to Mr. Rochester.

"Does Miss Eyre get a present?" she asked in her thick French accent. I looked up immediately in astonishment.

"Was Miss Eyre expecting a present?" Mr. Rochester replied looking right at me to hear my reply.

"No, sir. I was not expecting one."

"Do you like presents?"

"I would not know, sir. I genuinely think they are pleasant things."

"Genuinely think. Have you ever had a present Miss Eyre?"

"No, sir."

"Well, anyway, I must say that I have examined Adele and see that you have taken great pains with her. She is not bright and she has no talents but I have seen that she has improved greatly in the short while that you have been here."

"Thank you, sir. Hearing praise of my pupil's progress is a great present for me."

Mr. Rochester continued to stare at me with a small smirk forming on his mouth.

"What is your tale of woe, Miss Eyre?"

"My tale of woe, sir?"

"All governess' have a tale of woe! From once do you hail? What is your tale of woe?"

"My parents died when I was young. I lived with my Aunt but she cast me out because I was burdensome. I attended Lowood school until I became a teacher. I have no tale of woe, sir."

"How long were you at Lowood?"

"For nine years, sir."

"Nine years! No wonder you have another world about you in the look of your eyes!"

That last comment took be back. It was as if he could see right through me.

"Were you looking for your people out there?"

That last question stopped my heart.

"Sir?"

"Out there on the path, were you looking for your people: the fairies and the little green men?"

At this question, even Adele and Mrs. Fairfax looked towards our direction, curious as to where the master was going.

Mr. Rochester began to address the group, "She bewitched my horse out there on the lane. She is the one responsible for my sprain."

Slightly in panic, I tried to defend myself, "I was not! Your horse slipped on ice beside me. Besides," I calmed down a little to regain some civility, " all the fairies and green men have left England. It was not wild enough for them."

At this answer, Mr. Rochester gave a chuckle. Adele and Mrs. Fairfax became confused and returned to what was occupying them previously.

Mr. Rochester's stare continued to make me feel uneasy.

 **He can see right through me!**

 **I think he saw what I was doing out there.**

 **Will he report me?**

After a moment of silence, Mr. Rochester exclaimed that his ankle was hurting more.

"And Miss Eyre, what is the meaning of this? It is past nine o'clock and Adele must be in bed! I do not approve of these late hours. Please rectify this situation."

At this, Mrs. Fairfax, Adele, and I got up and proceed towards the door of the study. Adele ran over to bid Mr. Rochester goodnight. Mrs. Fairfax bid him a goodnight as well. I was the last one at the door.

"Goodnight, sir"

Mr. Rochester gave me a gruff in acknowledgement and with that, I closed the door to the study.


	5. Chapter 5

A few weeks have past and not much interaction has happened between myself and my employer. Most of the time when I pass him in the hallways, I receive an almost agitated 'hello' as a reply to my greeting. Every once in a while he would be in good spirits and have a quick but pleasant conversation with me before he would go off and do his duties. His ever-changing demeanor made him more intriguing to me.

Adele and I have a very solid routine which we would participate every day except for Saturday and the Christian Sabbath. Adele and I are only speaking English to each other since her grasp on the language has much improved. All other subjects she does quite well aside from mathematics. Arithmetic is not particularly her forte but I have vast hope she will become better.

During breaks, Adele loves being creative. She expresses her creativity through songs and dancing, mostly, but recently she has gained interest in storytelling. Adele's favorite fantasy is of the "Woman of the Night". She describes this woman as being un-kept and wild, with a vampiric spirit about her. She roams the hallways at night trying to find someone's bedroom door unlocked so that she could enter and feast on their mortal flesh. Each time Adele tells me this story I need remind her that proper ladies do not tell stories of vampires. However, the story does bring up questions about what has been happening at night. The perverse sounding laughter runs through the walls and sometimes I can hear footsteps passing by my room.

 **Is there a spirit lingering at Thornfield?**

I need to ask nature.

Mrs. Fairfax has become a great companion when I need to have some adult civility. She confines in me about the daily tattles milling around the grand house. I find it relaxing after a hard day's work. One day, after I had dismissed Adele from a very productive session, Mrs. Fairfax and I were sitting down, having tea, when she began giving me her daily gossip.

"The Master looks as though his ankle is much improving. It will be soon for him to leave us. He always stays at Thornfield for short periods and then goes off to London or somewhere on the continent."

I was stunned at this discovery; especially since she disclosed the information nonchalantly. This means that this particular description of Mr. Rochester's character must be true.

"Why does Mr. Rochester not stay long at Thornfield?"

"Oh, the Master has not been too fond of the house since his return from the West Indies. I believe his late father and brother are to blame. They did not treat the Master well during his youth."

"Does the house hold painful memories?"

"I believe so. I have been resident here for many years, even when the present Mr. Rochester was a boy. Rowland, Mr. Edward Rochester's older brother, was the late Rochester's favorite. He was too mischievous for my liking. Even the tenants were happy when Mr. Edward took over as Master of Thornfield."

My mind was still contemplating on Mr. Rochester leaving soon. I tried to divert my thoughts, and also my feelings for they were now trying to get the better of me, away from him that I changed the subject.

"Mrs. Fairfax, do forgive me, but are there any ghosts here at Thornfield? I know this seems like a childish question but one cannot wonder during the night when hearing strange noises."

Mrs. Fairfax looked at me with a bit of uneasiness about her.

"Oh, Miss Eyre, it is only Grace Poole. She is more of a night persona with wanting to be alone. She can be very strange at times but I would not worry too much about it."

Though her explanation seems plausible, her demeanor showed Mrs. Fairfax being somewhat nervous. I do believe there is more to this story but I will refrain from prying more today.

Many hours have passed as I was now in my bedroom reviewing the thought that Mr. Rochester could be leaving soon. His ankle did look a great deal stronger which meant he was no longer required to stay at Thornfield.

 **How can I convince him to stay?**

I was shocked at my own self for my desire of Mr. Rochester to stay longer. There was nothing that was overly amiable about him but, yet, I could not get him out of my thoughts.

 **Am I starting to fall in love with him?**

I could not delay the fact any longer, I needed to see him. However, at this exact moment I was in my nightdress. If he were to see myself dress in only this, which of course meant that just my body alone was underneath, it would be quite scandalous and unpardonable. I blushed at the thought of what Mr. Rochester's face would be like if he would have had such a discovery.

 **These thoughts are much unlike you, Jane! You must get ahold of yourself!**

I sat on the edge of my bed, shaking my head at the pure nonsensical imagination that was commencing, when I heard a scratch on my door. I froze in terror.

 **Could this be the ghost?**

Two scratches then came upon my door. I prayed under my breath for protection from Mother as I slowly got up and headed towards the noise. I leaned my ear on the wood so that I could hear it once more. I jerked back as three scratches were now made on the outside of the door. My heart racing, my breathing quick, and my mind racing trying to remember any defensive spells to fight off an intruder, I put my hand on the latch and slowly opened the door…

I looked down to see Pilot standing before me. His tail indicated that he was indeed happy to see me. I gave a sigh in relief and secretly thanked nature that it was not a ghost.

 **Now what am I to do with you?**

I looked down both sides of the hallway and was greeted back with thick darkness. It was well-pass midnight and no one was awake, or at least I hope not.

 **I could possibly slip him into Mr. Rochester's room without disturbing him.**

 **Oh please, Mother, help me not be seen!**

I then motioned to Pilot to follow me as we made our way towards the Master's bedchamber. I whispered a spell so that a small orb created enough light for us to see. I felt myself start to blush feeling quite naughty that I am heading towards his room. I knew that my quest was noble but, nonetheless, I was still in my nightdress.

When we reached Mr. Rochester's room, I quietly tested to see if his door was locked. Thankfully it was not. I waved my hand so that the orb disappeared, slowly opened the door and hoped Pilot would go inside. The dog decided not to move.

I barely whispered to him, "Pilot, go!" Still, he would not move. I bent down towards the dog and calmly whispered to him, "Please go inside. We must not wake the Master. I must go to bed before anyone sees me." I stood up and looked down at Pilot. He did not budge. Exasperated, I was about to nudge him in when we both heard a stir coming from inside the room.

"Who's there?" a voice demanded.

My face drained of color, fastened to my position holding the door, I stood in fear of what would happen next. At a moment, a candle appeared in front of my face. Adjusting to the light, I could see Mr. Rochester standing before me. I could tell he was awoken from a deep sleep as his hair was in a bit disarray. He was in his nightshirt, unbuttoned to reveal his well-defined chest. He was not wearing any trousers and, with a quick glance, his athletic frame did him justice with the structure of his muscular legs.

"Miss Eyre, what are you doing?" his face became a bit softer but quizzical.

Being overwhelmed at this particular moment, I was at a complete loss of words. At my guess, Mr. Rochester could sense my struggle and ushered me inside; which, of course, Pilot followed. There I stood in the middle of his bedchamber as Mr. Rochester lit two more candles for more light. He then turned towards me as we both stared at each other.

Rochester's POV

Jane Eyre is standing in my bedchamber in her nightgown. The sight before me was so unexpected that it had caught me off guard of what to say next. Quickly, I realized that I was inappropriately dressed from the waist down when I caught sight of her eyes darting down then back to my eyes. We both blushed as I swiftly grabbed the trousers next to my bed and put them on. A sideways glance showed Jane turning around to give me somewhat privacy.

 **How considerate of her**

Once I fastened my trousers, I seized my robe lying at the end of the bed. I walked towards Jane and wrapped the robe around her. Just touching her shoulders made me shudder with delight internally. I spun her around gently till we were both looking into each other's eyes. My thoughts spinning as the robe was not yet fastened and I could see her in her nightgown. I could tell that just her beauty was underneath.

"What are you doing here, Jane?" my voice almost betrayed me in showing my emotions. I have wished this moment so many nights; hopefully, it will play out as my dreams had.

"I was returning your dog."

"Pilot? Whatever for?"

"He was scratching on my door. I thought he was a ghost at first but when I opened my door and saw that it was indeed him, I thought I could bring him to your room without disturbing you." Her face blushed as she finished her tale.

"He looks as though he prefers your company tonight instead of mine" as I looked down to see Pilot sitting right next to Jane.

"I can't say that I blame him, Jane." Miss Eyre looked away, her face incredibly red.

"Please, sir, don't think ill of me. I had a noble intentions and no servant witness me coming towards your room."

"Jane, I believe it would be impossible for me to think ill of you. I do thank you for returning my dog" I said with a smirk. It brought a smile to her face that nearly took my breath away.

"But now what must I do to get you back without notice? For surely my calling out could have caused someone to wake."

At this knowledge, Jane's face went into shock.

"Oh, Mr. Rochester, how will I get back? I do not want to tarnish your reputation if people saw me leaving from here."

I chuckled at her thoughtfulness towards me.

 **This wouldn't be the first time a woman has left this chamber**

Do not worry, Miss Eyre, it is I who needs to look out for your reputation. No, sending you back at this hour would be no good. It seems that you will have to sleep here."

Jane Eyre looked at me wide-eyed.

"Jane, please take my bed. I will be comfortable on the couch across the room from you. When morning comes, I will wake you when it is safe to go back. Besides," I added jokingly and with a big smile on my face, "if anyone does see us, I will say that you seduced me being the enchantress that you are."

Jane's face gave me a stern look.

"Sir, you have charged me of being a seductress and an enchantress in the same sentence. If that were so, you would have already been under my mercy."

Her answer made me very pleasantly shocked.

I laughed in reply, "you little minx! You must be careful; you are in my bedchamber."

I walked over and gestured to my bed.

"Please, Miss Eyre, sleep. For tomorrow will be another day."

She came over next to me and looked me straight into my eyes as she took off my robe. As she climbed into my bed, her nightgown clung to her body that left little to my imagination. My dreams will have a holiday tonight.

The sight before me felt right was ever; right like breathing. I then turned and went towards the couch on the other side of the room. I started gathering supplies; a pillow and a blanket, when I heard Jane ask me a question.

"Sir? Will you be leaving Thornfield soon?"

"I have no notion to leave as of yet. Why do you ask?"

"Mrs. Fairfax says that since your ankle is better that you will probably be quitting Thornfield soon."

"Ah yes, Mrs. Fairfax. She does know my character very well, almost too well. But I don't see why it is so important if I should stay or go? Do you not want me to leave, Miss Eyre?"

"I must say, sir, you have a mischievous manner about you tonight. If you must know it is because I do rather enjoy your company."

I finished creating my makeshift bed, I turned back and stood beside of the bed that Jane lay.

I bent slightly towards her as I whispered, "there's something bewitching about yourself, Miss Eyre, for I rather enjoy your company as well. Goodnight my little friend."

With that, I left and blew out the candles. Darkness surrounded both of us. Judging by each of our breathing, neither of us could sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

I awoke to a knock on the door. John, Mr. Rochester's manservant, asked, "Sir, are you ready to be dressed?" I opened my eyes in horror. I was still in the Master's bedchamber; let alone in his bed! From the corner of my eye, I watched as Mr. Rochester got up from his couch across the room and walked towards the door. He opened it enough to protrude his head outside to speak to John. I strained to hear the conversation but what I could convey was Mr. Rochester refusing his services for the present. He then pulled his head inside the room and closed the door.

He turned and started to make his way towards me. Mr. Rochester was still wearing his unbuttoned nightshirt along with the trousers he scrambled to put on earlier in the night due to our encounter. I watched as his gaze met mine then slowly sat on the side of the bed, near the end.

"Good morning, Jane" he spoke in a warm, low tone. His voice made me internally quiver in excitement.

"Good morning, sir"

"Did you sleep well?"

"For the last few hours of the night, I did indeed, sir. I'm most gracious to you for lending your bed."

At this remark, he laughed. His smile was almost breathtaking to me.

 **Oh dear, I'm in love with him**

"Jane, it would be completely ungentlemanlike of me to force you to sleep over there on the couch while I slept in my bed. Think nothing of it."

I concluded that this frame of mind sounds rational.

He continued, "I did promise last night that I would wake you before the servants were up but it seems I am in falsehood. Now the question is, how to get you back to your room undetected?"

I looked at him in earnest.

 **How will I get back? I will most surely be caught**

"I could leave you here for the rest of the day," he joked.

My face redden.

"No, no, that won't do. Some of the house staff would eventually start looking for you. What we could do is for I to get dress and stand guard in the hallway while you make your way to your room. I would be your watchman and distract anyone who might come near" his smile broadened.

"Sir, that would have to do. I don't want anyone, especially Adele, to come look for me and find me in such a state."

"Then it's settled." He stretched out his hand.

I took it and climbed out of the bed. I believe we both had a moment in a lapse of judgement for I was standing before him in my nightdress yet again. I franticly looked around me for Mr. Rochester's robe as he stood there looking at me. His senses shortly come to him as he reached over and picked up the robe off of the floor where I had thrown it earlier in the night.

"Here, Miss Eyre" he said as he held out the robe in his hand. I snatched it quickly and put it on. Securely tightened, I looked up at Mr. Rochester. He ran his right hand through his hair as he pivoted towards his wardrobe.

"Give me a moment to get dressed and then we will be on our way." He was fumbling with some articles of clothing as he said this. My emotions were secretly pleased with Mr. Rochester's current mishap.

 **Did I cause this reaction?**

I rotated around so that he could dress in piece; though I must say, I did let out a slight giggle. My exterior vision saw Mr. Rochester give me a stare but I could sense it was in jest.

"Alright, Jane, I'm ready to be your knight and rescue you from this predicament." He held out his hand, yet again, and I took it. He led me towards the door and he, once more, projected his head out into the hallway. He glanced down both sides and then led me out. I walked behind him, still holding his hand, as we made our way towards my room. His hand was rough, but in a masculine way, and the heat from his body flown through my hand causing my emotions to stir. Once there, Mr. Rochester looked down both sides of the hallway again, then opened the door.

I promptly entered through the doorway but was interrupted by Mr. Rochester's entrapment of my hand. Desire was starting to build up inside me. I looked at his face, his face that had a look about it that could drive my imagination wild.

"Jane"

"Yes, sir"

He paused, looking straight into my eyes with his gorgeous, piercing stare.

"Thank you… for coming last night… I'm really grateful… for you… returning Pilot." He then looked down at the floor.

"You are welcome, sir"

"Enjoy the day" and with that, he swiftly turned and left.

I decided that Adele and I would conduct lessons outside today. The weather was warm and was the first of many days that there was not a cloud in the sky producing rain. If we had stayed indoors, in the school room, there was no telling what my imagination would have become.

I spread out a blanket upon the grassy lawn and brought slate and tasks for Adele to attempt. She busied herself on the objects before her while I gazed out over the lawn.

"Miss Eyre, the day would be much more beautiful if there were birds singing."

I mumbled a spell under my breath so she would not hear it. Two blue jays appeared and spun together above Adele, singing. She laughed at the blue jays' dance and watched on, mesmerized. Her amazement at the birds brought me great joy.

After a moment or two, the blue jays' song was finished and so they flew off together into the sunlight.

"Miss Eyre, did you see? It was as if they heard me and performed just for me!"

"I believe they did, Adele."

Just then we both heard someone walking towards us. We spun around towards the house to see Mr. Rochester coming over to us.

"What is this? Are we having a picnic?"

"No, sir," I said. "We are studying. It is such a fine day out that we could not let it go to waste."

"No, indeed. Fresh air is always good for the mind. Care if I join?"

"No, sir. Please sit."

Mr. Rochester sat right on the corner of the blanket between Adele and I. He looked over her shoulder to witness her progress.

"Getting better, I see. Once you master that, Adele, I will give you a geography lesson."

"Really, monsieur?"

"Oui, petite fille! I could tell you stories of Italy and Spain. Possibly Ireland and Greece, if you like."

"Oui, monsieur, that would be very great!"

He looked over at me with a smirk.

"And you, Miss Eyre. You may listen if you like. Course you're probably busy bewitching some poor creature."

I looked at him with a grin of my own. Just then the blue jays returned and danced around both of their heads, singing. Both were amazed at the sight above them and; just as before, the blue jays left once their tune was complete. Adele giggled as she stared towards the direction that the birds went; Mr. Rochester looked over at me with his smiling but disbelief face. I, unconsciously, laughed.

"Adele, they are gone now. Go back to working on your task."

"Yes, Adele. Work on that as Miss Eyre and I take a turn about the lawn."

Mr. Rochester stood and reached out his hand towards me. I kindly obliged and began walking beside him.

"How did you do it?"

"Do what, sir?"

"How did you conjure up those birds?

I looked over at him and saw the slight beam on his face.

"You must be still in amazement, sir, for I can do no such thing" I said laughing.

"I knew that you could bewitch horses and men but I didn't realize that birds had succumb as well."

"When have I bewitched a man?" I asked without thinking.

He looked forward, changing his face to show no emotion.

Minutes of silence had passed between us. My body tingling over the possibility of what Mr. Rochester had said.

 **Did he just confess his feelings?**

My mind still in raptures, Mr. Rochester broke the silence.

"Let me tell you about Adele's mother, Celine Varens."


	7. Chapter 7

_Alright, there's a lot of content from Jane Eyre so I must state once more: I do not own any of the characters so even some of their speech in this chapter. I give the credit to CB. I do hope you enjoy this chapter [for it was a lot of fun to write!]_

After finishing dinner with Mrs. Fairfax, I excused myself to my room; even though, Mrs. Fairfax continually questioned whether or not I hold well because of my absence from breakfast. I made her to believe that I remain only a little fatigue; which then, she commented on Adele and I's long exposure in the sunlight during the late wonderful morning.

Safely in my room, I ventured towards my trunk that kept my most beloved books. I set about obtaining a small, pocket-size manuscript bearing the appearance of being well worn and used. I have mentioned on occasion, dear reader, of my uncle's old Gaelic book where I first beheld the spells that I still recount this present day. This new book, new only in the sense of understanding this is the first you heard of its existence, is my traveling copy of spells I have learned through a vast variety of volumes of the same nature.

My thumb flipped through the many pages as I breathed in the scent of its ink, leaves, and leather bindings. I loved this book, reading it many times during my stay at Lowood. Course, I knew if I had been caught reading this text I would be locked up in the highest tower, my soul damned for all eternity according to Mr. Brocklehurst; or at least that was the state of my imagination. My cunning young mind was clever. I hid its contents behind a cover of similar dimensions; the cover depicting the tale of 'The Arabian Nights'.

Now, as I opened my book, I began to pour over the words and their essence, sections of a particular focus, remedies, vengeance, etcetera. I exerted my best efforts to familiarize myself with the verses and their classifications; I never know when one would be of use to me. I took the publication, sat down on the edge of my mattress, devouring the information while quietly reciting phrases to better equip my tongue.

Time had passed, I know not how long, when there happened to be a tap on my door. I gently placed my book upon my bed cushion as I moved towards the door.

 **Who could it be at this late hour?**

Opening of the entryway revealed the person to exhibit that of Mr. Rochester. His face appeared as though his mood had become inquisitive and in earnest.

"Jane, are you well?"

Taken aback at this question, my countenance most assuredly suggest that the request was unexpected.

"Why yes, sir, I am very much well."

Mr. Rochester's face seemed somewhat relieved at my answer.

"Mrs. Fairfax informed me she absolutely believed you unwell due to the long exposure out in the sunlight. I told her not to worry, I would examine you myself, lest I need to call for a physician."

Not surprised by his explanation, my annoyance inwardly increased towards Mrs. Fairfax's constant insistence upon my health.

"No, sir, there is no need of a physician. I am very much in great health, as I stated before. Only in need of solitaire rejuvenation."

He nodded to himself; accepting my reasoning.

"That is very well, indeed, Jane but may I come in to complete my examination? I cannot fully tell when you are half hiding behind this barrier."

Wanting for this inquisition to cease, I ventured to the side to let him enter. He began to gaze around my room quickly, stopping on my treasured book upon my mattress. Gathering the text in his left hand, he brought it closer to his face, reading its cover. Immediately my heart lapsed.

"One of my favorite novels when I was a young man."

"Indeed, sir, quite invigorating but do be careful, if you please. I am afraid I had read this manuscript one too many times, its pages are now becoming fragile. My intentions for the evening was to restore its contents in hopes that the words could be read once more."

I began to recite spells in my mind.

 **Ná hoscail**

 **Scaoileadh**

 **Breadthnaigh Thart***

He stared at my book for a long moment, possibly reminiscing old memories of his past, then returned the book to its previous place. Instantly relieved, my happiness only lasted for a mere second. Mr. Rochester's stare was directed towards me.

"There is something peculiar about you, Jane. Any woman in your position exposed for a tremendous length of time in the elements should have some form of minor sickness. But, as for you, you seemed immune."

"The elements must be in agreeance with me."

"That maybe, but I believe it's just another part of your witchery."

I smiled at his comment. He walked towards me, closing the distance between us.

"I must insist, Miss Eyre, that you do be more cautious about your well-being. For I am unsure what Adele, or I, would do if you became seriously ill."

The distance shrinking as he spoke. My body became numb.

 **How does he do this to me?**

He stopped a mere arm's length away. He scanned my entire being, making my body shiver.

"You are, indeed, well. I am satisfied."

He spoke in a low tone. There was a moment were neither of us moved.

"I must start working on my book, sir" I said at last.

"Yes, and once you're done mending its contents, we shall read the novel together since it's apparent that the adventure is both of our favorites."

"If you don't want to wait, sir, may I suggest we start reading your copy tomorrow? For it seems you are, indeed, excited on re-entering its world."

He smiled a broad, contagious smile.

"Excellent idea, Jane."

"Now I must bid you goodnight, Mr. Rochester, for I have an abundance of work before me."

He nodded one more, then left the room.

I quickly darted towards the text, flipped through its pages in an earnest search contributed by my own emotions. Enough was enough. I had to admit to myself that I was deeply and incandescently in love with Mr. Rochester. I must have him much in love with me as I am in him. Dear reader, necessity compels me to now inform you that my actions were done in haste. If I rationally thought before I acted I would have remembered in situations involving a person's heart and freedom to choose, magic requires a sacrifice in order for you to obtain what you desire. No, dear reader, not a scandalous sacrifice, but more of an obstacle one may go through to obtain their desire. Quite short, danger may come before you see any fruition from the spell. Course, I was so enraptured on the recent moment with my master, before I knew, I had spoken a love spell over Mr. Rochester. Immediate euphoria came upon me until realization washed over my mind. There was no use; danger was lurking ahead.

I paced back and forth in my room late into the night; I tired ignoring my panic by getting ready for sleep in hopes that my dreams would succumb me. However, it was not the case. Instead, I continued condemning myself for my own foolishness.

 **How could I have done this to him?**

 **He is unaware of danger coming his way!**

 **How am I to tell him?**

I silently laughed to myself as I thought of an explanation.

 **Mr. Rochester, you were right, I am a witch and I have spoken a love spell over you. However, due to the laws of magic, danger will be coming your way before you can fall in love with me. Do not fear, I will help you.**

"Oh yes, that would be received quite beautifully" I soliloquized.

Just then a sound stopped me in my tracks. A menacing laughter was coming from the hallway. I felt my blood drain from my body.

 **Danger has come**

The laughter came towards my door. The doorknob shook as something tried to enter my room; fortunately, to no avail, my door was locked. I stood there, citing protective spells over me, when the creature; yes, dear reader I will call it a 'creature' for this was no sound of a human being, finally ceased its attempts on the invasion. Standing in silence, I refused to move until I could hear the strange laughter again. Once more the noise sounded down the hallway in the opposite direction. I was relieved the danger was no longer at my door; before realizing the creature was near Mr. Rochester's chambers. I was obligated to help him.

I summed up courage before I entered into the darkness of the hallway. Only a faint sound of laughter was heard as I made my way towards my master's chambers once more. As I ventured near, I could see a pale light coming forth from the bottom of the door, smoking materializing from inside the room.

Instantly, I opened the door but immediately stood frozen in horror as I beheld the sight before me. Mr. Rochester's bed was engulfed in flames as he was still lying asleep; unaware that death surrounded him. I turned to action as I ran towards him, grabbed his shoulders, and shook him violently all while shouting his name. My efforts were in vain for he did not wake. I turned around and spotted a water basin. Grabbing the object, I thrust the water upon the flames in hopes to quench its activities. Fortunately, some of the water thrown drifted towards Mr. Rochester's face instead, enough so the result jolted him from his sleep. He was undoubtedly confused as to what was transpiring, watching me while I continued my mission to gather more water.

Another basin added in attempt to douse the flames before Mr. Rochester ascended and stripped the articles of his bed that were feeding the blaze. Stomping until the last of the embers were silenced, Mr. Rochester and I stood together in complete darkness trying to catch our breath. The smoke, at last, cleared the room. Both his nightshirt and my nightdress were drenched from our efforts; as I realized from a shiver that ran through my body.

"Jane, are you hurt?"

"No, sir, but you were nearly killed in your bed!"

"What happened?"

"I heard a strange laugh and came out to investigate. I noticed smoke coming from your room. When I entered, I saw your bed aflame!"

A moment passed.

"Should I get Mrs. Fairfax, sir?"

"No, of course not! What could she do?"

"Could I at least find some help?"

"No, there's no need. I will go and investigate myself."

He observed my body shiver once more. He went and handed me his robe. As I pulled the warmth over me, he quickly gathered a pair of trousers.

"Stay here. Don't make a sound. I will be back."

With that, he left.

I sat down on his chair as I waited. I gazed around his room and noticed his furnishings to be rather old in taste. I recollected that he was the younger son and; therefore, the furnishings must be of his late father. Course, one traveling as much as he had been would not be able to find the appropriate time to shop for new furniture.

 **I must not be too hard on him for this fashion**

I smiled to myself for my own jest.

Before long, sleep took over me. I dreamed of the fire once more. Each scene had an alternative ending but all had the same outcome: Mr. Rochester's death. I awoke suddenly not only from the nightmares but to Mr. Rochester watching me not too far from where I sat. He had a perplexed and sad look about him. As if it pained him to witness my nightmarish torment. I arouse myself in his chair and looked into his eyes.

"Do not speak about what happened tonight. You're no talking fool. I will account for the state of affairs; say nothing."

"Yes, sir"

I began to walk past him in order to proceed to my own room when his voice stopped me.

"What, are you going? Jane, fire is a horrible death. You saved me. At least let us shake hands."

I retracted my steps and faced him. I proceeded to place my hand on his already open palm. His hand consumed mine as he brought myself closer to him. Our faces were mere inches apart.

"I knew you would do me good when I first beheld you. I will forever be in your debt."

"There is no debt, sir" I managed to catch my voice. "I am just glad I happened to be awake."

Our faces nearly touching, I could almost feel his lips upon mine, the sensation was virtually too much to bear.

"People talk of natural sympathies…" he muttered as our lips collided. There was passion behind this kiss as his arms wrapped around my waist, my right hand making it towards the back of his neck. All cognitive thought escaped me. I have now entered into an oasis. We continued our devotion to one another until I pulled back in need of some air. Staring into his eyes, there held intensity and excitement.

"Jane" he breathed.

"Sir"

"Edward. Call me Edward."

"Edward…"

Our lips met again. Soon both hands declared occupation of exploring his hair on the back of his head. His hands running up and down my back. It was exhilarating. I felt as though the two of us were spinning. In reality, we stumbled a couple of times until I felt his bed behind me. My reason came back.

"Sir…"

"Edward" he said as he took hold of my bottom lip with his own set.

"Edward, I believe I hear Mrs. Fairfax coming."

He paused, looking down at me, into my eyes. A smirk appeared on his face.

"Edward, I'm cold."

He examined me quickly, observing that the bottom of my nightdress was soaked through.

"Yes. Then we will agree that you will never be cold again."

He bent towards me once more. I put both my hands on his chest.

"Edward, not now. I am, indeed, very cold."

"So you would leave me then?"

"I must"

"Very well"

He stepped to the side, I took this opportunity and existed out of his chambers. Once I shut the door to my own room, I leaned against the wooden frame and took a deep breath.

 **My spell was fulfilled**

 ***** Gaelic Translations: Do not open

Release

Look Around

 _So many options now! How should I continue? Mahaha. R &R will be great and also give me some opinions on how you want the story to go. You never know, I might use your idea!_


End file.
